1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memo function. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method that operates a memo function cooperating with an audio recording function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices are mobile, electronic communication devices that may support a call function, and are used in a variety of areas. Mobile devices are equipped with various types of input systems to provide user functions. For example, mobile devices may employ touch screens. A touch screen includes a touch panel and a display panel. Mobile devices with touch screens display screen data, e.g., images, on the display panel and detect a user's touch to select an image, displayed on the display panel, via the touch panel. Mobile devices may provide a variety of functions, e.g., a voice call, an audio playback, a message transmission/reception, a digital broadcast reproducing function, a short-range Radio Frequency (RF) communication function, an Internet access function, etc. Mobile devices may also be equipped with a multi-tasking function to execute a number of operations simultaneously.
Mobile devices may also be equipped with a memo function. With the memo function, users can record information in the mobile devices regarding specific events. However, the memo function of the related art is operated such that a notepad is activated, users are able to input text, and the text is stored. Since users are apt to input a memo in a summarized form or in an acronym/abbreviated form via the memo function, if they check the memo later, they may have difficulty understanding what the memo means. That is, memo functions of the related art are inconvenient to use since users may not easily recall the meaning of the memos they record. Therefore, the memo function is not often used.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for a memo function that is convenient to use.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.